Aftertaste
by suitsfan
Summary: Mike is constantly eating candy, and offering some to Harvey. Harvey does not like sweets..until he tries them. And then he can't get the thought of what Mike's mouth must taste like out of his head.


_originally written for suits_meme on LJ_

* * *

><p>It's unhealthy. Yeah, that's what it is. He should not be sitting at his desk, barely 9 in the morning, with an open bag of gummy bears in front of him.<p>

It's childish. Definitely childish. He should not be at lunch with a group of adults, tossing his head back and catching candy in his mouth.

It's unprofessional. Totally unprofessional, that is a damn jacket pocket, and he's using it as if it's a built in candy dispenser.

And most of all it's distracting. Completely distracting the way Mike is sitting in front of him going over a case with half a Twizzler hanging out of his mouth.

"I don't know, Harvey. I'm still not finding anything that could get it overturned," Mike said tugging at the Twizzler in his mouth and biting a piece off as his eyes scanned the papers in front of him.

"Do you ever stop with the candy?" Harvey asked not even acknowledging what Mike had just said to him.

"I'm sorry. Do you want one?" Mike asked pulling a piece out of the bag and holding it out to Harvey.

"No, because for the millionth time, I don't like candy."

"Everybody likes candy, Harvey," he replied as he pushed the candy closer to Harvey.

Harvey rolled his eyes at Mike before reluctantly grabbing it from his hand. Mike smiled as he watched Harvey take a bite.

"Good, right?"

"Well, it's not _horrible_," Harvey responded.

Mike had offered Harvey another piece once he finished the first, to which Harvey declined, because it was just candy, and Harvey didn't even_ like_ candy, after all. He didn't like it _that_ much, anyway. I mean, it was _okay_, he guesses. The way the strawberry flavor had seemed to dance across his taste buds, well, that wasn't too bad. But he only tried it in the first place to get Mike to quit offering him candy in the first place. Yeah, _that_ was exactly why he did it.

Except two nights later, Harvey found himself stopping at a convenience store and picking up a pack of licorice, and not even waiting until he was out of the parking lot to eat it. His tongue felt heavy with the sweetness. He certainly wasn't used to eating things with this much sugar. His mind drifted to Mike, wondering how he could eat so much of this stuff on a daily basis, and how his mouth must taste like a candy store, with all flavors blended together from all the candy he was always eating. And damn it, Harvey wished he would have never started thinking about what Mike's mouth must taste like, because he couldn't get it out of his damn head now.

Harvey now found himself suddenly noticing the way Mike's breath smelled light and fruity when he talked close to him. He noticed how Mike's lips were tinged with just the slightest color of red from eating candy. And he couldn't stop staring at the kid's mouth. He had become entirely fixated on Mike's mouth in the matter of a few days.

They were back in Harvey's office after hours going over documents again, Mike tossing a pink Starburst into his mouth while mumbling something about by-laws that Harvey didn't quite catch because he was too busy staring..and wondering, and then staring some more. He should just kiss him, Harvey thought. Just fucking kiss him already and get it over with.

Mike noticed Harvey staring at him, because really, how could he not? It was painfully obvious, it always was, just more so lately.

"Want some?" Mike asked.

"Nah, I'm good."

"Come on, Harvey. Just try," Mike said getting up and walking over to Harvey and sitting down next to him. Harvey watched Mike intently as he unwrapped one of the candies.

"Open your mouth," Mike demanded.

Normally Harvey would have had some comment about how Mike certainly can not tell him what to do, but the tone of Mike's voice sounded like pink cotton candy to his ears , so he did. And he was glad he did, because he was met with Mike's mouth meeting his, Mike's tongue sliding in and wrapping around his and this? Well, _this_ was infinitely better than what he could have ever imagined. Mike's mouth was hot, sugary, wet, sticky, and there was a strong surge of strawberry, with a just a hint of some other fruit Harvey couldn't quite detect, but was sure he now loved, courtesy of Mike's mouth.

"God, Mike.." Harvey finally said breathlessly, after pulling away from the heat of Mike's mouth.

"Any complaints about my candy now?"

"Not if I continue to get the aftertaste," Harvey grinned.

"I think that can be arranged."


End file.
